


Wake Me Up Now

by larryslovechild19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Stanford, Sleepy Cuddles, This is a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslovechild19/pseuds/larryslovechild19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean waits for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Everything I Didn't Say, by Five Seconds Of Summer.

 

When he wakes up, Dean sees Sam curled up beside him. He lets himself stroke his cheek lightly and move the hair out of his brother's eyes, and just watch quietly, appreciate his lover.  
 _How can someone be this perfect?_

 

Not even a minute passes before he hears Sam mumbling, "Stop staring at me."

  
"Good morning to you, too."

  
"Seriously, how long have you been up? It's kinda creepy."

  
Dean sighs. "I'm not creepy. Can't I just look at my beautiful Sammy?"

  
Sam blushes, "Shut up."

  
Dean just laughs and presses a light kiss to Sam's forehead.

  
"Let's go get ourselves some breakfast, hmm?"

  
And he lets the words he'd wanted to say, die on his tongue.

 

 

They still have the motel room alone at night, and when they're both exhausted, cuddled up together and about to fall asleep, Dean hears an "I love you" being whispered.

 

 

It's less than a year later, when Dean watches Sam walk away, and wishes, _tell me this is all a bad dream._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I hope you like it!


End file.
